The Fight Between 5 Legendary Groups
by zelnaga
Summary: STARISH, AKB0048, The Vongola Famiglia, Arcane Famiglia, and The Exorcises Allen Walker's crew. have to help each other beat the unstoppable Millefiore Famiglia. But with the help of all four will they be able to beat Byakuran? Will the Earl Come and make all his akuman come and form with the Millefiore Famiglia? Or will they all get demolished?
1. Chapter 1

**Uta No Prince Sama Crossover AKB0048 Crossover Katekyo Hitman Reborn Crossover Arcane Famiglia crossover D. Gray Man**

**Summary- STARISH, AKB0048, The Vongola Famiglia, Arcane Famiglia, and The Exorcises Allen Walker's crew. have to help each other beat the unstoppable Millefiore Famiglia. But with the help of all four will they be able to beat Byakuran? Will the Earl Come and make all his akuman come and form with the Millefiore Famiglia? Or will they all get demolished? What will happen to the Fans of AKB0048 and STARISH? With this will the be able to fight?**

**Author's Note- HI! I would like to thank you for reading. This has to be my 5th or 6th fanfic. I hope you like. And can someone help me with my Burning Up fanfic? I don't know who should go for Wendy Lemon so check my page for that fanfic.**

**Genre- Adventure, Music**

**The Fight Between Five Legendary Groups**

**Chapter 1**

**By: Zelnaga**

"Ok Mina!...Lets go and kick some ass." said Kanata witch was AKB0048's captain.

"Hai!" said her underlings.

**Out on the Akibastar sang the girls together. They all sang with harmony and love. With the radiance of the girls they started to glow more and more until there was a flash between the girls and their fans.**

"Mina! Are you okay?" Nagisa asked everyone holding hands.

"Of Course. But where are?" I asked.

**While that was happening **

**Shining Saotome Academy**

"Lets do our best so that we can make fans happy." said Ren.

"Yeah lets bomb this. I want to win the Uta Pri again." Said Syo.

"Yeah lets go!." said Cecil.

**STARISH came out of the stage and started to sing. When they sang the started to sparkle and glow like AKB0048. But this time they all got in the same demotion as AKB0048.**

"Oi Is everyone okay?" asked Syo.

"Yeah. We are." said Masato.

"Kanata who are these people?" Sonata asked.

"I don't know but they look like enemies." said Kanata.

"Wait. I have a feeling that they where in the same boat as us." I said moving up to them to analyze them. "Do you boy's know how to fight?"

"Yeah. I can punch you in the face like a dragon." said Syo.

"Really then come at me." I said in a fighting stance.

"Wait Nastume. We don't know if they are trust able." said Kanata punching me in the head.

"Ow...That hurt you know?" I said patting my head so it don't hurt.

"Are you ok?" asked Ren grabbing my waist.

"What are you? Help Kanata I'm being raped by this Pervert." I yelled.

"Hahahaha She called you a rapist and a pervert." laughed Syo and Ittoki.

"Who are you people and what do you want with Nastume?" Asked Chieri.

"Oh so this is Nastume. I am Ren Nice to meet you." Ren said.

"Let go of Nastume she said she don't want to get raped." said Kanata.

"Wait we still don't know who thes-" said Orine. When more people came to the world.

"What more people?" Yelled Syo.

"Oh Hello there. Do you know where we are?" Asked a girl in green hair.

"Um...Who are you?" I asked before we could introduce ourselves.

"Hey Wouldn't She be cute in a cat costume?" asked Nastuki.

"Oi Lenalee don't be talking to other people if you don't know them." said Kanda.

"Shut up. I was being respectful." The so called girl named Lenalee said.

"Who are you guys?!" I yelled to get there attention.

"Oh well we are STARISH." said Tokiya.

"What is your name." I said putting one of my fist ready to punch him.

"Hey now lets not start any fights." said Orine.

"Your right Orine." I said putting my fist down. "I am Nastume Syoa."

"I am Kanata. And this is my little sister Sonata." Kanata said.

"I'm Mimori. It's nice to meet you." Said Mimori.

"I'm Makoto." Makoto said.

"I'm Suzuko." said Suzuko calmly.

"I'm Chieri and this is Nagisa." Chieri said.

"YO. I'm Yuka nice to meet you." Yuka said waving a hi.

"Together we are AKB0048." We all said at once.

"Wow. I'm Syo." Syo said.

"I'm Nastuki and this is Ichinose Tokiya." said Nastuki.

"I'm Masato and this is Cecil." Masato said.

"Yaho I'm Ittoki It's a pleasure to meet you." Ittoki said that hit my heart like it was love.

"What about you guys?" I said blushing while covering my face.

"Oh Nastume are you sick?" Kanata asked.

"N-No I'm fine we just need to find out about them." I said.

"Well since you asked I'm Yu Kanda. This is Lenalee." Kanda said getting punched by Lenalee.

"I'm Levi. It's nice to meet you." Levi said winking at us and a thumbs up. "Whoa your so my type."

"What? Get off of me you bastard." I said punching him.

"Allen-kun Please forgive me." Levi said.

"Humf." I said. "What about you?"

"Me? O-Oh I'm Allen Walker." Allen said. Then I said "What about this person?"

"Oh I'm Crowley. You can call me Crow." Crow said.

"What's happening? Mina hold hands!" yelled trying to hold Kanda's so we don't get separated. "I can't reach you."

"Yeah I got on." said a guy that had black hair.

"Wait for us Yamamoto." said Tsuna.

"Sorry but I just saw them I tried to help close this." He said.

"Great who are these people?" I asked.

"Duno." said Levi.

"Who are you?" I asked the guy.

"Oh I'm Yamamoto. Nice to meet you." He said. "Nice to meet you too I'm Nastume."

**Then we all started to fall into a world that we didn't know**

"O-Ouch that hurt a lot." I said touching my head.

"Where are we?" Chieri asked.

"Wow looks like a place to sing." I said having a mic from my pocket on the leg but I was wearing a dress. "Mina lets sing."

"Hai!" they all said.

**We than sang the song. It was like Melodies in my heart that we where able to sing. We all saw a town that had people like us. So we sang to the town. Their where people looking at us sing. We had lots of people trow flowers at us. Until someone came and tackled me down.**

"Kyaa!" I yelled.

"Nastume are you okay?" Kanata asked until she saw a guy on top of me. "Nastume I got you!"

"No keep singing the song so that people could hear this." I said struggling to get off the boys hard hug.

**Until STARISH began to sing.**

"Doki Doki 1000% love." they said.

"What the." I said to myself.

**While this was happening **

**At the Arcane Famiglia Office**

"Mina we have trouble." said Luca.

"What? Whats wrong?" Nova said.

"There are people singing." Luca said.

"Oh okay so." Pace said.

"Well we have to stop them so we don't have anyone get hurt right?" Luca asked.

"Okay but just this once." Nova said.

"So where is it at?" Debito asked.

"Mina. It's at the plaza." said Lucas.

**Out in the plaza**

**We could feel the people with happy faces. But the guy on me was small but strong. I turned and saw more people come and try to attack us.**

"Mina we have people attacking us." Yelled Orine.

"Hai, Okay now everyone we should protect these people from them." Kanata said.

"Ok now lets let STARISH shine for now...Hurry and transform so that we can take them on." I yelled signaling STARISH to sing.

"What the how are we flying?" Asked Syo.

"Don't worry this will help you sing in the air." I told them.

"What the why are we fighting the girls?" Liberty said.

"Don't interferer with STARISH singing. We just want to make people happy." I said standing on the ground. "Mina hold your position."

"Wait who said you can be captain?" Kanata asked punching my head.

"Ouch. Well it would be nice but we have to tell them that." I said holding my head. "Just look at STARISH. They sparkle like stars."

"Who are you?" Asked Pace.

"I'm Nastume Syoa. I came to tell you to stop interfering with STARISH." I said glowing.

"Nastume...What is this?" Asked Chieri.

"Don't worry Chieri. Now come lets sing with STARISH together." I said with the mic up near my mouth. "Come now before we have no fun." I said gathering everyone.

"Well looks like where in a different world Tsuna." Yamamoto said.

"Yeah looks like it." said Tsuna.

"Tsuna it's scary. Can I hold your hand?" Asked Chrome.

"S-Sure." Tsuna said blushing.

**After the song**

"what was that feeling?" Asked Liberta.

"I know that was awesome." said Lucas.

**AKB0048 and STARISH go and find a place to stay at with The Vongola Famiglia as well as Allen's crew**

"Get out here. Why would you want to stay if you have no money." said the store owner.

"Please I will make the food and clean the place." I said begging.

"No go away." the store keeper said.

"Okay then." I said walking away.

"Man how are we going to live?" asked Sonata.

"Don't worry I can go and find a job. Then we can live as a family again." I said smiling.

"How are we going to live if we have this much people following us?" Asked Orine.

"Don't worry they have to liv-" I said until someone bumped into me. "Sorry."

"Oh I found them!" yelled Nova.

"Wait your the person from before." I said pointing at him. "Who are you and what do you want from me?"

"W-w-we have a place where you guys can stay." He said.

"Really? Well then I should thank you with a kiss." I said teasing him.

"What? No it's okay please don't kiss me." he said.

"I was just kidding." I laughed. "I'm Nastume Syoa. Nice to meet you."

"Oi Nova where coming." yelled someone(Liberta)

"Over here." Nova yelled.

"So your name is Nova? That's a handsome name." I said.

"So what about mines?" asked Ren.

"I don't care." I said.

"Look its them." Luca yelled.

"What the." I said taking my weapon out.

"Wait these are my friends." Nova said.

"Oh well what do you want from us? Or things?" I asked.

"No we just want you guys to sleep at our place." Nova said.

"Kanata can we trust them?" asked Nagisa.

"So how much do we have to pay?" I asked.

"Oh 2000." said Lucas.

"Ok Bye." I said turning around. "Come on guys you don't want any DES to come and find us right."

"Wait what about us?" asked Ittoki.

"You can come if you want." I said blushing.

"Hoho. Is our Nastume in love with Ittoki?" said Chieri.

"Mou...Chieri. Yamamoto and Allen you guys can come if you want." I said walking away.

~Pow~

"What the." I said. "Kyaa...It's so cute"

"Dose she always act like this?" asked Ittoki.

"Hoho So you like Nastume too huh? Don't hide it. I can tell." said Chieri.

"Look It's a Neko. Can I keep it Kanata?" I said picking up the cat.

"No. What if it had flees." Kanata said.

"Hey don't worry I'll take it for you." said Liberta.

"Really? Well thank you." I said smiling.

"Wait can we really trust them?" asked Kanda.

"Well I don't know but lets try." I said walking to the cat and petting it.

"So how are you going to provide for this much people?" asked Hibari.

"Don't worry. We have lots of rooms." said Debito.

"Well lets go." I said looking at the stars.

"Yeah. Common lets go and have a nice sleep." said Sonata.

"Wait. Look up at the sky." I said pointing at the sky.

"Wow...I have never seen the stars this pretty before." a girl said from behind.

"Huh?" I thought.

"Oh Felicita." said Luca.

"F-Felicta?" I said wrongly.

"No Felicita." Liberta said.

"Oh Felicita. I see now." I said. "Who is she?"

"Oh this our princess." Nova said.

"Ahh...Hello there your Majesty." I said getting on my knees.

"Please get on your knees. I'm really a princess." said Felicita.

"Oh well then. I heard that you have rooms that can provide all of us from Nova." I said.

"Well yes but I have to know you." Felicita said.

"Ok then I'll be taking my leave." I said getting on my floating plate. "Come on mina. Lets go sing together."

"Yeah I want to sing." said Makoto said joining me. "Come on Suzuko, Sonata, Kanata, Orine, Yuka, Mimori, Chieri, and Nagisa."

"What did Yuuka say? She said we have to survive on our own remember?" I said putting my mic near my mouth. "She said we have to be stronge."

**I then started to sing. Then Makoto came. Then Suzuko, Sonata, Kanata, Orine, Yuka, Mimori, Chieri, then Nagisa. We sang to our hearts.**

"Wow look at them glow." said Chrome.

"Well they said they don't want to so." said Felicita.

"But we just can't let them die out here." said Liberta.

"Yeah." said Luca.

"Ok but just this once." said Felicita.

**After the song AKB0048 got convince by Liberta and Nova. But it was just one chance so we took it. But I, Nastume Syoa had a feeling that something was going on.(the song is the opening of the first season.)**

**Next day in the shad under a tree**

"Oh it's Nastume. I wonder what she's doing." thought Liberta walking to me. "Gah...She's asleep."

"Huh?" I thought to myself waking up.

"Oh sorry if I woke you up." Liberta said.

"Where is the neko?" I asked wiping my eyes.

"Oh I lost it." said Liberta.

"Oh well what pity. I guess I have to be playing with my Kiria." I said getting up.

"A what?" Liberta asked.

"A Kiria. Here. This is created from the hearts of singing." I said showing him a Kiria.

"Liberta we have a problem in town." said Nova walking to us.

"What is is? Has something happened?" I asked.

"Don't come in this conversation." Yelled Nova.

"O-Oh well then I should be going." I said getting on my floating plate.

"Wait. Mou. Nova you just got her mad. Great going." said Liberta.

"Shut up. It's not my fault that you like her." Nova said.

"Well whats the problem?" Liberta asked.

"Well it's these things in town that are shooting at the towns people. Anything we do it won't die." said Nova.

"Lets go check it out." said Liberta.

**Out in the town**

"Allen it's a level 3." said Lenalee.

"I know." said Allen.

~Shank~

"What did Yu just shank his ass?" asked Levi. 

"Looks like it." said Crow.

"Long time no see, Allen." said The Earl. "I got an allie, And his name is Byakuran."

**End of chapter**

**Author's Note- I loved the AKB0048 sires. So I just started to make a crazy ass crossover. I hoped you liked it. For me it's like I constraint on AKB0048 and STARISH but I hope I can gather all of the Vongola Famiglia and Allen's crew with Felicita's crew as well. I hoped you liked it. I was just thinking who should my girl go for. I hope you review so I can see. I'll pick the one with the most so I'll make Nastume go for him. Once again thanks for reading! (^-^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uta No Prince Sama, Arcana Famiglia, Man, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and AKB0048 Crossover**

**Summary- Will Byakuran and The Earl be beaten this chapter or will they destroy the Arcana world? Will people be able to listen to AKB0048's song? **

**Author's Note- This is the 2nd chapter! Hope you like it! I don't want Uta No Prince Sama because STARISH is soooo USELESS. So sorry if you wanted them. Instead of chapter I'm going to do episode.**

**Genre- Romance, Drama, Action, humor**

**The Fight Between 5 Legendary Groups **

**Episode 2**

**By: Zelnaga**

**Previously on The Fight Between 5 Legendary Groups**

"_Wow look at them glow." said Chrome._

"_Well they said they don't want to so." said Felicita._

"_But we just can't let them die out here." said Liberta._

"_Yeah." said Luca._

"_Ok but just this once." said Felicita._

_**After the song AKB0048 got convince by Liberta and Nova. But it was just one chance so we took it. But I, Nastume Syoa had a feeling that something was going on.(the song is the opening of the first season.)**_

_**Next day in the shad under a tree**_

"_Oh it's Nastume. I wonder what she's doing." thought Liberta walking to me. "Gah...She's asleep."_

"_Huh?" I thought to myself waking up._

"_Oh sorry if I woke you up." Liberta said._

"_Where is the neko?" I asked wiping my eyes._

"_Oh I lost it." said Liberta._

"_Oh well what pity. I guess I have to be playing with my Kiria." I said getting up._

"_A what?" Liberta asked._

"_A Kiria. Here. This is created from the hearts of singing." I said showing him a Kiria._

"_Liberta we have a problem in town." said Nova walking to us._

"_What is is? Has something happened?" I asked._

"_Don't come in this conversation." Yelled Nova._

"_O-Oh well then I should be going." I said getting on my floating plate._

"_Wait. Mou. Nova you just got her mad. Great going." said Liberta._

"_Shut up. It's not my fault that you like her." Nova said._

"_Well whats the problem?" Liberta asked._

"_Well it's these things in town that are shooting at the towns people. Anything we do it won't die." said Nova._

"_Lets go check it out." said Liberta._

_**Out in the town**_

"_Allen it's a level 3." said Lenalee._

"_I know." said Allen._

_~Shank~_

"_What did Yu just shank his ass?" asked Levi.  
_

"_Looks like it." said Crow._

"_Long time no see, Allen." said The Earl. "I got an allie, And his name is Byakuran."_

**Now back to the story**

"EH?! But I thought you were still in Japan." Allen said. "How did you get here?"

"Me?...Well I used a thing called an Akibaster." said The Earl.

"EH?! The Akibaster? Kanata, Mimori, Nagisa, Chieri, Yuka, Orine, Makoto, Suzuko, Sonata! SING!" I Yelled. "I'll try to do something to get them off guard."

**Tokai no katasumi**

**Shinkirou mitai ni**

**Totsuzen ano hi umareta**

**Yume no FIELD**

**JAAJI ni kigaete**

**Hajimeta RESSUN**

**Jibun wo kiri hiraite**

**Mirai tagayashita**

**Dare mo kitai shitenai**

**Ni juu ni tsubu no tane datta**

**Itsuka wa ichimen**

**Hana saku hi ga kuru made**

**We're the Team A ! **

**Pioneer yo**

**Susume Team A**

**Shinjirunda**

**Saa jibun ni kakero yo**

**Ushinau mono wa nai**

**We're the Team A ! **

**Pioneer yo**

**Susume Team A**

**Ase wo nagase**

**Ima subete ga hajimaru**

**Ano koro no honki wo**

**Omoidasou**

**Mou ichido**

"Who are you guys? What do you want with me?" I asked.

"Us? Well we want you to stop what your doing so we can beat our people." Byakuran replied.

"Please let me go." I said struggling to get out of his hand when he put his hand over my neck.

"Okay then. I hope you grow stronger." Byakuran said. "Then you can fight me."

"Thank you! I will grow stronger and beat you. See you later!" I said singing with everyone else.

**Dare mo ga muri da to**

**Mawari de waratta**

**Soredemo shichi nin dake ga**

**Mimamotte kureta**

**Ato ni wa hikenai**

**Yaru shika nakatta**

**Naiteru hima wa nai yo**

**Doryoku ga mi wo musubu made**

**Ame ya kaze ni utarete**

**Tsuyoku natte yuku you ni**

**Itsushika nakama wa**

**Hitotsu ni natteitta yo**

**We're the Team A ! **

**Hatsu no TORAI**

**Ike yo Team A**

**Akirameru na**

**Saa katachi ni surunda**

**PURAIDO ga aru yo**

**We're the Team A ! **

**Hatsu no TORAI**

**Ike yo Team A**

**Mae wo muite**

**Sou iji de mo yarunda**

**Korekara kuru mono e**

**Seikou no zenrei wo**

**We're the Team A ! **

**Pioneer yo**

**Susume Team A**

**Shinjirunda**

**Saa jibun ni kakero yo**

**Ushinau mono wa nai**

**We're the Team A ! **

**Pioneer yo**

**Susume Team A**

**Ase wo nagase**

**Ima subete ga hajimaru**

**Ano koro no honki wo**

**Omoidasou**

**Mou ichido**

"W-WOW...That was good. For girls like them." Said Liberta

"Whatever. They can't even defend themselves." said Nova(So cold)

"Common Nova...Be a little great full for them. A least their safe." Felicita said.

"Yeah listen to Felicita." said Debito.

"Felicita! Did you see us sing?!" Yelled Sonata.

"Oi Sonata! Don't run you'll trip." I said chasing her.

"Felicita help me! Nastume is after me! That monster!" Sonata said hugging Felicita.

"Hey Sonata...Don't be like that." said Kanata. "She did good to get away from those people."

"And those people is One of our enimey." said a tall guy that had a bird on his shoulder.

"Same with us. The old guy you saw was The Earl." said Allen.

"Allen!. Do you know these people? And why are there so mush people here? Can we talk at a more private place too?" I asked.

"No I don't know who those people are but they look like trouble." said Allen.

"Well maybe if I just ask." I said going up to them. "Hi! I'm Nastume Syoa. And who are you?"

"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada...Please to meet you. Please call me Tsuna." Tsuna said.

"This is Kanata. Our captain of AKB0048." I said introducing Kanata.

"Nice to meet you Tsuna. I'm Kanata." said Kanata." This is my little sister Sonata."

"I'm Yuka. And that's Nagisa, Orine, and Chieri." said Yuka.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tsuna." The all said.

"Well what about us?" said Makoto. "I'm Makoto. That's Mimori and Suzuko."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." said Tsuna.

"Are these your friend Tsuna?" said Chrome.

"Oh Chrome. Yeah these are my friends." Tsuna said.

"Tsuna who is this?" I said when Tsuna was looking at my boobs. "Tsuna look up here. Not down here. Now Who is this cute girl of yours?"

"EH?! That's not my girl! Her name is Chrome Rokudo. That's her master Mukuro Rokudo." Tsuna said blushing.

"Wow...Mukuro, Have you ever wonder of being an idol?" Asked Mimori. "You look cute."

"Yeah I agree. You do look cute." I said agreeing with Mimori.

We didn't know it when The Earl started to bring his akuman. When we heard people screaming at the other side of the town.

"AHHH!" Yelled a little girl.

"EH?!" Thought Chrome.

"Ahhh! Get away from me!" Yelled the little girl.

"Wait for me!" I yelled flying to her.

"Wait Nastume!" Yelled Kanata.

"This idiot." said Kanda.

I then started to sing a song that will stop the girl from fear.

**sono te nobashite mo **

**ima wa (ima wa) todokanai yo **

**bokutachi no yume wa **

**motto (motto) tooku ni aru nda**

**I reach out this hand of mine, **

**But I can't reach it right now. **

**Our dream is still **

**Far away.**

**yozora no hoshi datte **

**nan'okukounen no kanata **

**kurayami no saki ni **

**kagayaku mono**

"Common girls. Lets get the party started." said Nagisa flying to me while singing.

"Yeah. Common guys. You too Tsuna. And Allen." said Mimori.

"Come guys. Lets help this town be good. Not like ours where we have no entertainment." I said glowing.

"But that's a demon." said Allen.

"Common guys. Were STARISH. Let's sing with them!" said Ittoki.

"STARISH? Really? Thank you." I said with a few tears coming out. "Let's sing to stop them from taking over the town."

"I never thought that Nastume had this much passion on saving our town." Felicita thought.

"Let's go Allen, Lavi, Crow, Lenalee" Kanda said running after us. "Let me on this you dumbass."

"Kanda! Okay." I said letting him while I sing.

"Let's go Tsuna. They are you friends." Chrome said

"Yeah." said Tsuna running with he's team. "Wait for us."

"Let's go help them too." Felicita said. "I want to protect this town as well."

"Ok." said Luca.

"Roger." said Debito.

"Yeah let's go." said Liberta.

"Fine if Felicita say's so." Nova said so cold.(Ooo So cold)

"Then It's settled." said Pace.

"Ok then let's go." said Felicita.

**The stars in the night sky, **

**How many billions of light years away are they? **

**Shining brightly **

**Before the darkness.**

**kibou ni tsuite **

**boku wa katarou **

**na mo naki shijin no you ni (you ni) **

**atsuku (atsuku) **

**kimi ga namida ni **

**kureteiru nara **

**nagusame yori mo **

**yagate (yagate) shiramu (shiramu) **

**sora o katarou ka?**

**I'll talk about, **

**My hopes and dreams, **

**With passion like **

**A nameless poet. **

**If you feel lost, **

**In your tears, **

**Instead of comforting you, **

**I'll tell you of **

**The brightening sky.**

~SHINK~

"Wow amazing. Your really good Kanda." I said holding on him.

"Gah! Don't hold on to tight." said Kanda blushing.

"Huh? Kanda are you sick?" I asked touching his forehead. "You look sick but your not burning up."

"Don't touch me!" Yelled Kanda.

"EH?! O-Okay." I said kicking him off my flying thing.(Don't know what it's called. So please tell me if you know what it's called.)

**ai o sagashite mo **

**sugu ni (sugu ni) mitsukaranai yo **

**jibun no hou kara **

**dareka (dareka) ai shitemiru nda**

**Even if I search for love, **

**I won't find it any time soon. **

**In my own way, **

**I want to try and love someone. **

**konna hiroi sekai **

**unmei ni michibikarete **

**tatta hitotsu dake no **

**hikari o mita**

**After the fight with multiple fights with the demons we got to save the town**

"Are you okay?" I asked the little girl. "Do you know where your mom is?"

"No I'm not hurt. Thank you for asking. But I don't have a


End file.
